


Operation: Frat House

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, Fraternities & Sororities, Homophobic Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All you wanted to do was stay at your sorority house and watch Netflix. But when Mikasa drags you into a plan to retrieve your sorority's stolen banner while a party's going on, you find yourself paired up with Jean and Petra in this operation. You trust and like Petra, but Jean on the other hand . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation: Frat House

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from DA user HalfDeadHuman1618
> 
> TW: attempted sexual assault, homophobic language

Jean Kirstein was hands down the most arrogant, stuck up son of a bitch that you had _ever_ had the misfortune to know. He was self-centered and didn’t care about anyone but himself. Sure, you didn’t know him that well, but every time you had to deal with him he ended up pissing you off. And unfortunately for you, his fraternity was very close to your sorority. Meaning you two had to team up all the time. Just like tonight. 

“Do I have to go? I’m working on some HTML coding for that new thrift store’s website,” you told Mikasa, looking up from your tedious coding to give her a pleading look.

“Yes. You know I wouldn’t ask unless it was really important,” Mikasa said, sitting at the foot of your bed. “We really need to get our banner back. Epsilon Delta Phi needs theirs too. It only makes sense to team up but we need you and Petra to help Jean distract everyone while we get our banners back.”

“Why is Jean being a distraction? He can fight. He should be with the banner retrieval team,” you pointed out.

“We all thought it’d be better if he was with you guys. Please, [First]. We really need you for this mission,” Mikasa said, dark grey eyes boring into yours.  _Clearly, I’m not going to win here. At least the sooner I get this done, the better._

“Since you won’t leave me alone about it, I’ll come with,” you caved resentfully, putting your laptop aside and standing up.

“We’ll only be there for thirty minutes, top,” Mikasa promised you, giving you a warm smile.

“Yeah, whatever. I’ll meet you guys down in the foyer once I’m done getting dressed.” 

After you changed into a crop top and shorts, you went down to meet everyone else. Mikasa was already there, talking with your fellow sorority sisters Sasha, Hange, Annie, and Petra. She saw you coming down the staircase and waved to you. You gave her a small wave back.

“That’s everyone from us. Let’s head out to Epsilon Delta Phi and get the male members of our team,” Mikasa said. They lived next door, so it wasn’t a long journey. Besides Jean, who you pointedly ignored on the way to the thieving fraternity’s house, Marco Bott, Eren Yeager, and Mikasa’s older brother Levi were a part of the team. You all knew the plan. Sasha, Annie, and Marco were lookouts; you, Petra, and Jean were distractions; and the rest of the team was going to go through the frat house and find the stolen banners. 

The frat house was pretty dark and had several multicolored lights flashing around. Music thudded in the air and shook the floor and walls.  _Why didn’t I think to bring earplugs,_ you thought with a twinge of regret as the music assaulted you when you entered. Everyone but Petra and Jean split off from your group and the three of you looked at each other. You were about to ask what to do now when two guys came up to you.  _Seriously? You’re drunk already? It’s like seven o’clock. Get your shit together,_ you commented silently as they swaggered to you.

“You don’t mind bro, right?” the boys asked Jean, leering at you and Petra.

“Shouldn’t you be asking if  they mind?” Jean retorted, crossing his arms and giving the guy an annoyed look. 

“So you don’t? Cool,” one of them said. He put on what he must have thought was a charming smile and turned to you and Petra. “You two look hot tonight.” Petra giggled, but you could feel her body tense.  _She must not like this distraction plan either. Good to know I’m not the only one._

“We aren’t the only ones,” she replied salaciously. One of the guys put an arm around her shoulders. Her smile wavered.  _Shit, should I do something? I mean, she’s broken creeps’ ribs before, but I can’t just leave her out to dry._

“You know what hot people should do?” he asked, trying to be his best to be seductive but since he was creepy, it wasn’t working well.  _SHIT SHIT I NEED TO DO SOMETHING._

“Can you  _not_ hit on my girlfriend?” you blurted out.  _CRAP I DIDN’T MEAN TO SAY THAT. Damn it I have to own up to it._ You shot the guy a dark look, playing the role of angry girlfriend. But he didn’t back off. He gave you the same sleazy smile he’d given Petra.

“You guys are dating? Lesbians are so fucking hot! We should have a three-way!” 

“Hell no.” Petra broke her flirty girl facade, giving the guy a look that could put Levi’s rage face to shame. 

“Yeah, no thanks,” you added disgustedly.

“Come on, don’t be a bitch,” the guy said. It was evident he was losing his temper from the murderous looks he had on his face. 

“Hey, she said no. Get your head out of your ass and leave them alone,” Jean interjected, giving the guy another dark look. A few of the frat boys near you three shot you all dirty looks and started coming towards you all.  _Oh no._

“I’m trying to get with some hot bitches, fuck off,” the guy retorted. He grabbed Petra’s arm and she drove her fist square into his face. A sick crack rang through the air and blood spurted from the frat boy’s broken nose. Fists started flying from all directions.  _Damn it! I didn’t sign up for this!_ Someone grabbed your hair and you yelped. Your fingers clawed at the hand but he wouldn’t let go. Jean grabbed the frat boy by the shirt and landed a solid punch into the side of his face. The guy went reeling and you escaped his clutches. Jean grabbed your hand and Petra’s, pulling you out of the room.

“We have to go!” he cried. The three of you weaved in and out of the crowd, making your way through the riled up frat boys and drunk partiers. As you reached the front door Mikasa and the banner retrieval team showed up, clutching their banners and practically flying down the staircase. 

“FUCKING GO!” Eren yelled. Petra threw open the door and you all sped out of the enemy’s frat house, running towards safety.

“Head for our sorority house!” Sasha shouted. 

“Wait, which one is that again?!” Eren yelled back.

“We’re Alpha Sigma Beta! You don’t know your girlfriend’s sorority?!” Annie screeched.

“I’m sorry I can never remember the different names!” he replied defensively.

“Shut up! We need to get back to one of our houses!” Levi barked. Your lungs felt like they were being stripped with fire as you ran down through the campus, running to the outskirts where your house was. Sasha was the first to barge in, screaming at her sisters to barricade the doors and windows. Hange locked the door after the you and Jean ran in. The sound of angry frat boys cut through the night air, muffled by the thick brick walls of your house, but fear still struck a chord as you heard them yelling to try and find you all.

“Shit. Mikasa, we’re going to have to call the police,” Levi groaned, looking out the window onto the street. She glowered at the frat boys through the window before turning to the rest of you.

“Levi and I will take care of this,” she reassured everyone, taking her cellphone out of her bra. The group dissipated, everyone wandering their own way. You found yourself in the formal dining room, sitting against the wall and trying to make sense of what just happened. Everything felt like a surreal blur; you couldn’t believe you were involved in a fight.

_I didn’t want any of this,_ you thought, clutching your throbbing head.  _I just wanted to get some work done and watch some Netflix._ The door creaked open and Jean poked his head inside. His gold eyes locked with yours.

“Hey, how are you holding up?” he asked, walking in and sitting beside you. You shrugged.

“I’m fine, I guess. Still a little shaken up.”

“You want me to go get you some water, or something?”

“Nah, I’m good. Thanks though.” He hesitated, as if debating whether to say something or not.

“I’m sorry I didn’t step in sooner. That was a shitty move and you and Petra ended up paying for it.”

“You didn’t know it was going to escalate to that. You should have, not denying that, but you get a little leeway since who knew they were going to freak the fuck out. I’m just thankful you stepped in eventually and helped us out.”

“What, did you think I was just going to let you fight without some backup?” he demanded.  _ I was wrong about him. He helped us. He helped me.  He’s not a bad guy. _

“Yeah. I owe you an apology. I haven’t really thought highly of you and tonight you showed me that I was wrong. I’m sorry for treating you like crap, Jean.”

“It’s fine. There’s no denying I’m a jerk, so you’re not wrong.” You chuckled quietly. _He’s a decent guy._ Being adventurous, you leaned in and planted a small peck on his cheek. 

“Thanks again,” you told him. His face exploded in color, cheeks redder than a tomato. “Are you blushing?!”

“What? No! Shut up, I’m not blushing!” he hurriedly defended himself. You laughed and elbowed his side. 

“You’re a loser,” you teased him. He grumbled something intelligible, folding his arms in front of his chest. “But at least you’re cute.”

  



End file.
